Saving Granger
by KKM
Summary: Hermione Granger has been living life on the streets poor and broken. What happens when she bumps into Draco Malfoy? Can he save her? DM/HG pairing; Rated:T for language, drug use, and excessive violence.
1. She's Alive

-1**Saving Granger**

By - Keshia Kay Mansell

Chapter 1 : She Lives

The ally way reeked with the smell of dead rats and urine where Hermione Jean Granger sat rocking back and forth. She didn't mind the smell; she was used to the place. But She never could get used to the ache for food that her stomach had long been deprived of. Her small figure proved it too. She barely had any flesh left to cover her ribs and her shape was bony and unsettling.

A thick film of dirt seemed to cover her body, making her skin appear darker then it's actual pigment. Her clothes were nothing but tattered rags. She smelt just as bad, if not worse then were she sat. But what do you expect if you live in Piss Ally, right?

She groaned to herself as she felt the pain return. It was the one thing she hated most. Every time she felt it, she was reminded of the past, the torture she had once endured, and the deep scar that ran down her back. But worst of all, she was reminded of _him_. _He_ was the reason she was here today, instead of living her life and it was _his_ fault that she was now a worthless piece of shit.

She hugged herself, preparing for the tremors that were sure to follow. She closed her eyes and allowed the pain to take over without bothering to fight it. It always won anyway.

The pain subsided ten minutes later and her breathing returned to normal. She sighed wiping her tears away. The pain usually lasted longer then it had so she was a little grateful for that. She weakly fumbled around until she found her wand. She needed something to stop these horrid pains.

"_Scorgify_." she whispered, cleaning her pitiful excuse for clothing. Then with the wave of her wand she apparated to Knockturn Ally in hopes of finding Mundigus for some much needed 'medicine.'

Yes, sad as it may seem, Hermione Granger depended on narcotics to push her through life. Mundigus had been the one who got her started on it and she gladly took each potion he was willing to give her, knowing that for at least an hour or so she could forget. The numbness was soothing to her.

She never questioned him about what was in the vials he seemed to have ready in fear of what it might be. It was bad enough that the stuff was most likely illegal, she didn't need to worry about the harm it really caused or how many years she'd probably spend in Askaban if she was ever caught.

She walked stiffly and quickly through the darkness, passing other zombie-like people as she went. She stopped in front of a small pub called the 'Witch Hazel' and knocked on the door three times. A eye could be seen through the peephole and she heard the guard's gruff voice from the other side. "Here again, Mudblood?"

"I'm here to see Fletcher." she replied tiredly, ignoring the man's cruelness.

"Whatever." The guard said opening the door for her. She entered slowly making sure that no one would attack her; though uncommon, it had happened to her before. She normally wouldn't have much to about though, considering she looked poorer then a house elf.

"This way." the large guard commanded coldly. To Hermione he looked to be half troll, but she was smart enough to keep comments like that to herself. Contrary to popular belief, she would rather live then die.

The two continued walking until he led her to a door on the far corner of the building. "In there." the guard said before stomping away. Hermione opened the door, which contained a small suit once inside. This place made the 'Leaky Cauldron' seem like a resort vacation. There was dirt and dust literally everywhere.

"Ah, Hermione, what can I do for you?" Mundigus greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"I need more 'medicine,' Mundigus." she said smoothly.

"And what, may I ask, do you have to trade?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I have nothing for you. I figured that since I gave you my old engagement ring last time, you'd go easy on me this time." she explained.

Mundigus frowned and studied her a moment before answering, "No can do."

"What!? But Fletcher, I'm your best customer!" Hermione shouted, ignoring the ringing in her ears that it caused.

"Sorry, but if I do you the favor of letting you off the hook, other customers will expect the same treatment. It's bad for business." he said shaking his head.

"Fine! See if I care! Fuck off and die Fletcher!" she screamed in his face.

"The feeling is oh, so mutual." he said with a sneer.

With that, Hermione angrily marched out of the room, slamming the door. When she was about to exit the pub, she heard the guard call her a bitch under his breath. She snarled at him and went on her way.

It had grown colder outside. Hermione fast-walked in the direction that of the spot she normally apparated at. She was to aggravated to realize that she was about to collide with the man in front of her. "Oof!" she groaned as they both hit the pavement. "I'm dreadfully sorry, I hadn't meant to-" she froze at the sight of whitish blond hair and liquid silver eyes.

"G-Granger?" Draco Malfoy stuttered in disbelief as he stared into her caramel eyes. How could this be possible? The Ministry had told the Wizarding World that she was dead well over three years ago.

As if jolted into reality, Hermione quickly grabbed her wand to apparate, but just before she disappeared he grabbed her wrist causing a side along apparation. Once they reached their destination, Draco was appalled by Hermione's current living conditions.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione flinched, terror evident in her eyes as he still held her wrist. When he let go, she slowly backed away from him. "Leave, Malfoy. Just go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Granger. Most of the Wizarding World believes you to be dead, including your precious friends. They even held a funeral for you. I know, I was there. Why are you living like this? What are you hiding from?" he interrogated her.

"My life is non of you concern, Draco Malfoy. I can assure you that I'm quite fine where I am."

"Don't kid yourself, Granger. That's a load of shit and you know it. You can't tell me that I'm lying either." he scoffed at her. "You look as if you haven't eaten in months and your clothing barley covers you. Please correct me if I'm wrong."

"Malfoy, I'm warning you." she threatened as she pointed her wand at him.

"_Accio Wand_." he said in a strong voice. In Hermione's weakened state, she was unable to deflect the spell and her wand landed firmly in his hand. "No, I'm warning you. Your coming with me whether you like it or not." he said coldly. Before she could utter a word of protest, he grabbed her and apparated to the Manor.

A/N: So, Whatcha' think so far? I'm not sure if any of you realize this but I got the idea of Piss Ally from the book, **You Can't Get There From Here**. It's a book that really gets you thinking about what it's like to live on the streets. I really recommend that you all should read it.

I don't own the Characters or Knockturn All. They belong to JK Rowling.


	2. All Cleaned Up

-1**Saving Granger**

By - Keshia Kay Mansell

**Last Time:**

_"Malfoy, I'm warning you." she threatened as she pointed her wand at him._

Accio Wand._" he said in a strong voice. In Hermione's weakened state, she was unable to deflect the spell and her wand landed firmly in his hand. "No, I'm warning you. Your coming with me whether you like it or not." he said coldly. Before she could utter a word of protest, he grabbed her and apparated to the Manor._

Chapter 2 : All Cleaned Up

"Give me back my wand, Malfoy." Hermione growled at him. 

"No, I don't think I will. You'll only try to get away again." he glared at her with his piercing silver eyes.

"Please give it back, it's all I have left." a lone tear fell down her haunted, amber eyes.

Draco Lucius Malfoy had never seen such a sorrier looking creature in all his life. Though he could tell she had cleaned herself sometime before he had found her, her clothing still hung from her small frame in tatters and he could clearly distinguish the grizzly scars that marred her creamy skin. He didn't even want to take a guess at what she weighed at the moment in fear that the lack of numbers would cause him to get sick. Yet here she stood, asking- no, begging with him to let her go back to that horrid ally to live her days on the streets.

"No, Granger. Your staying right where you are until you explain to me of why your hiding. Besides I'm sure Weasel would like to know why his fiancé disappeared." He was surprised when she flinched at the mentioning of Ron, and was even more shocked at her sudden outburst following it.

"No! He mustn't know I'm here! Damnit Malfoy, I'll do anything you want. Just please don't let Ron know I'm here." she pleaded with fear in her eyes. She reminded him of a deer caught in the wand light

Malfoy gave the woman in front of him a moment of thought before coming up with an idea. "I promise I won't tell Ron, if you promise to tell me exactly what happened to you." he bargained.

"F-fine, I'll… I'll tell you." she cracked, totally defeated. She knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Good." Draco replied, then her shouted, "Dopey, come here at once!"

_Crack!_ A young House Elf, with big, round eyes apparated beside them. "How can Dopey be at Master's service?" the small Elf asked, ready to please his Master. Hermione thought it odd that the Elf indeed looked like Dopey of the _Seven Dwarfs. _He wore a green pillow case, a purple sock hat, and little brown booties. She had to smile at the cute, little guy.

"Dopey, please prepare a bath for Miss Granger. You may also find a towel and some appropriate clothes to lay out for her." Draco directed kindly.

"Yes, Master. Dopey will do as Master pleases." he said obediently, and disappeared with another _Crack!_

"I haven't had a decent bath in quite a while." Hermione said dreamily as she imagined the warm, hot water soaking in her skin.

"I can tell." Draco smirked as she glared at him. Then he motioned toward the stairs. "This way."

She followed him quietly as he lead her through a maze of halls. She made sure to memorize each and every turn. She would not take any chances in case things turned for the worse.

"Here you are." he said walking through a door. "This is a guest room you can stay in, I have a bigger one if it fits your fancy."

As soon as Hermione entered the room her jaw dropped. The room was so big, she reckoned an elephant would have been happy with it. It was decorated with taste too. The room had elegant paintings and a comfy aura to it. The bedding was a calm purple with silky covers. Atop it was a change of clothes for her that looked to be a pair of silky, silver pajamas. "I believe this room will be fine." she said in a small voice, as she continued to gape at the lovely room.

"The bathroom is just in that door over there." he pointed to an oak door that stood near the closet. "Dopey has laid out o towel for you in there for when you are finished."

"Thank you, Malfoy. You'll probably never understand how grateful I am on this night, but I am." She smiled genuinely at him, probably for the first time in her life.

"Don't mention it." he gave her a small smile. "I'll wait for you downstairs." Then he disappeared through the door in which he had came.

Hermione took little time to survey the room any further before heading strait for the bathroom door. She hadn't been joking earlier when she had said she hadn't bathed for quite some time and she be damned if she'd waste the opportunity now. 

She was a bit taken back when she entered, the whole room was done in a creamy colour and the only lights were the candles that danced above her head. It reminded her much of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. But that wasn't even the half of it. The bathtub was humongous! It was twice the size of the Prefects bathroom, and practically a swimming pool.

She turned the silver knobs and waited for the grand tub to fill. Then she added various soaps and perfumes, causing the waters to foam at the top. Unable to resist the temptations of the luxurious bath any longer, she quickly stripped her out of her clothes, promptly discarding them in a near-by trashcan, and plunged into the tub. 

She sighed in content as the warm water washed her worries away. She grabbed a washcloth and began to lightly scrub away the evidence of her past. With each scrub, she felt as if her old self were somehow returning, though she knew it to be impossible. She'd never be to return to her old self again. Not after all she had been through. But she did have confidence that she could perhaps become stronger after everything was over.

She then laid back and relaxed in the soapy water, thinking about all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Though she was thankful for Draco's stubbornness, she was also confused by it. Why had he helped her? She was also shocked when he had said he had visited her funeral. Perhaps he had finally grown up and put their old feud behind him; she certainly hoped so.

After about an half an hour of pure bliss, she decided it was time to leave the bathtub. She emptied its waters and began to dry off with a towel Dopey had set on the counter. Then she dressed in the silver Pjs that had been on her bed. She swore that she had never worn anything more comfy in her life and made a mental note to ask Draco where he had gotten such clothing.

Then Hermione took a deep breath and walked out the door with her head held high. She was plenty refreshed and ready for whatever obstacles were in her way, or at least she hoped she was. 

She carefully walked through the maze of hallways and was glad she had decided to memorize them. She would have been screwed if she hadn't- that, she was sure of. When she finally made her way down the stairs of the manor, Malfoy was waiting for her at the bottom.

"I knew you wouldn't get lost." he smirked as he led her to a large, plump couch. Hermione was starting to realize why he had acted like a spoiled brat all those years. In a place like this, it was hard _not_ to feel spoiled. "I had Dopey bring you some food." he gestured to the coffee table, which to her delight was filled with food. Oh yes, she could definitely get used to this. 

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed as she began shoveling in mouthfuls of food. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at her lack of manners. It was as if she had never been fed before. When she finished eating, she sighed and waited for the questionnaire that she dreaded.

"Before I begin questioning you, I'm going to warn you that I'm recording every word you say." he told her in all seriousness. "This way the Ministry will believe me when I say I didn't kidnap you. We don't have the best history, you know."

"I understand." she sighed. She knew it was for the best. She'd feel terrible if he got blamed for something that he had taken no part of.

"Alright, it's set up." he told her as he fiddled with the buttons. "You can start."

Hermione cleared her throat and thought a moment. She knew that this would change everything. Her story would ruin lives and friendships would be broken. But she also knew that it must be told or certain people would never receive justice and she'd never be free. And so she began, "My name is Hermione Granger. I've been dead to the Wizarding World for three years and four months. And this, is _my_ story…"

A/N: The next few chapters will be flashbacks through Hermione's eyes of her troubled past. They will also reveal why she's so afraid and why she ran. I hope you enjoy.

-KKM 


	3. Her Story Begins

-1**Saving Granger**

By - Keshia Kay Mansell

**Last Time:**

_Hermione cleared her throat and thought a moment. She knew that this would change everything. Her story would ruin lives and friendships would be broken. But she also knew that it must be told or certain people would never receive justice and she'd never be free. And so she began, "My name is Hermione Granger. I've been dead to the Wizarding World for three years and four months. And this, is _my_ story…"_

Chapter 3 : Her Story Begins

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and smiled for the second time that night. "You know, I always thought my wedding day would be perfect. I would walk down the isle looking beautiful, preparing myself to make a vow to the one I loved. I thought I'd made the right choice when I accepted Ron's proposal, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I ran away to prevent making a vow that would insure my death possibly quicker then the streets would have. Running away was the smartest thing I ever did."

**Flashback: **Hermione's P.O.V.

"Oh Ron, he's perfect!" I exclaimed as I hugged my fiancé. He had just shown me the new kitten he had bought to replace Crookshanks, who had died a month earlier. The young kitten eyed me curiously as I approached him.

"I hoped you'd like him." Ron said with a goofy grin.

"Like him? I love him!" I said as I scooped the little guy up and kissed him on his fuzzy little forehead. I admired the kitten's beautiful colouring. He had smoky gray fur with black tiger-like strips and green eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"What are you going to name him, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he walked to the kitchen of our flat.

I thought a moment before following him with my cat snuggled in my arms. "I think I'll call him Scamp." I decided.

"Scamp? What kind of a name is that for a cat?" he teased as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Why, whatever do you mean? Don't listen to him Scampy, dear. I think you have a brilliant name." I cooed, allowing him to leap from my arms so he could enjoy exploring the rest of the apartment. Then I joined Ron at the table.

"So, are you ready to talk about possible wedding dates yet? Mum's getting anxious." Ron asked casually. I knew where this conversation was going, we had it often.

"Ron, We've already been through this. I'm not ready to make that kind of commitment yet. We shouldn't rush decisions like this. I want to be sure we weigh out all the odds first." I reasoned. I watched him carefully as his smile disappeared and his ears began to glow red.

"Hermione, you can't keep delaying the inevitable." Ron said in a serious tone. His face was now emotionless and his hands were balled in tight fists, causing his freckled knuckles to turn white. I couldn't remember ever seeing him more angry. Normally Ron would just drop the subject and demand food, but today it seemed he would not be so easy.

"I'm not delaying anything, Ronald." I said carefully, suddenly aware of how dangerous my fiancé looked at the moment. I didn't like the cold feeling I suddenly felt creep up my spine. "Lets just calm down and I'll cook you some dinner." I said trying to change the subject.

"No, Hermione. I'll not calm down one bit! What are you so afraid of!?" he asked raising his voice at me.

"Ron, I'm not afraid of anything and I'm tired of you accusing me of such things!" I shouted, standing from the table.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me!" Ron snarled as he stood up as well. Before I could even register what was happening Ron raised his hand and backhanded me. _Smack!_ I cringed in pain as I caressed my jaw with my hand and looked at him in shock.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, Hermione. I thought everything would go smoothly, but apparently you haven't been taught obedience." Ron said sadly as he backed me into a corner.

"Ron, please think about what your doing." I pleaded with him. My voice was hoarse with strain and the fear I felt could not be measured. I had never seen this side of Ron in all the time I had known him.

"Darling, I _have_ thought about this. If you'd quit bitching and get the encyclopedia out of your arse maybe you'd see that." he smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. "But don't worry, I can fix that problem."

"Ron, I don't like this side of you." I said shakily. He had already proved that he wasn't afraid to hit me, I was nervous that he'd pull out his wand and start hexing me. Then I paled, realizing that I had left my own wand on the coffee table in the living room.

"Your not scared, are you?" Ron taunted, knowing full and well that I was terrified. If you stay on my good side, perhaps little incidents like this won't happen." I nodded stiffly at him and he backed off, apparently satisfied by the answer. "I want my food now." he ordered.

We went on like this for weeks. I'd wait on him hand and foot while he'd order me around as if I was a feeble House Elf. When I got out of line he'd hit me then threaten that I wasn't good enough for anyone else. I strived long and hard to make sure I stayed on his good side and avoided anything that would put me on the bad. I was just happy he hadn't hexed me, but that would soon change.

**Present Time:**

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Draco asked in a shocked tone. He would have never guessed that the spineless weasel was a woman-beater. It just seemed so… un-Weasley-like.

"You don't understand. Each time he beat me or attacked me it wasn't just physical damage he caused, he had gotten to me mentally. I swear, he hurt me worse then you could have ever dreamed of trying on your best day." she explained. "He even went so far as to say that Ginny and Harry had disowned me for my insolence against him. He had such I tight leash on me that I had no choice but to believe him or suffer the consequences."

"That's terrible. I'd never wish that life on anyone." Draco sympathized as he thought back on his own troubled past. He remembered how he had felt when his father had abused he and his mother repeatedly until they had agreed to worship the Dark Lord. He shuddered at the memory.

"M-Malfoy!" Hermione stuttered weakly, causing him to immediately snap back to the present. "I n-need w-water." she trembled.

"Hermione what's happening!?" Malfoy freaked as he rushed to her side. She had began to shake violently as if having a seizure.

"T-tremors." she choked out. "N-need w-water." Her eyes began to roll and the pain was almost unbearable.

"Oh my god, Hermione! I'll be right back!" Draco shouted as he bolted for the kitchen. He had no idea how to act when situations such as these came about. When he returned a short time later she was no longer shaking, but gasping for air. "What in Merlin's saggy pants just happened? One moment you were fine and the next, you were practically causing an Earthquake!"

"I-it's a side effect of a hex gone wrong." she sputtered as she continued trying to calm down her frantic pulse. "T-the scar on my back is from a Crutatious curse that was cast by Ron. He was angry and lost control which caused the curse to attack my nervous system. That's why I went to Knockturn Ally. I wanted relief from the tremors and numbness for the pain. Mundigus has been giving me some sort of potion for the longest time, but I didn't have anything to pay him earlier and he turned me down."

"That bastard used an Unforgivable on you!?" Draco uttered in disbelief. How could someone do that to the person they supposedly loved?

"Indeed he did and it was all because I was talking to a man at Diagon Ally to see if he knew where I could buy a spice for a stew I wanted to make. Ron was so furious with me that he even killed poor little Scamp. I came home and my beloved cat was decapitated, laying on my bed. I never knew he could be so cruel." Hermione said sadly. Her caramel eyes were distant a moment as if trying to remember something. Then they focused on Draco again.

"I had to come up with a plan to leave. I also had to figure out how to do so without being caught." Hermione explained.

"So you staged your death." Draco said, now understanding her motives.

"So I staged my death and made damn sure it was believable. I told no one- and I do mean _no one_ knew of my plan. And when I knew there was no flaws in my plan, I left."

A/N: I guess you guys can tell I'm not a big Weasel fan, huh? The only two out of the whole Weasley Clan that I like are Fred and George. The next chapter will be about how Hermione stages her death and where she goes afterwards. Thanks for the **Reviews**!

-KKM


	4. Revelations

-1**Saving Granger**

By - Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

_"I had to come up with a plan to leave. I also had to figure out how to do so without being caught." Hermione explained.  
"So you staged your death." Draco said, now understanding her motives.  
"So I staged my death and made damn sure it was believable. I told no one- and I do mean _no one _knew of my plan. And when I knew there were no flaws in my plan, I left."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 4: Revelations

**Flash Back:** Hermione's P.O.V.

I waited three long months before I put my plan in action. In that time, I had secretly bought and gathered supplies for my escape, all while pretending to be the perfect slave. My act was good enough to fool Ron, who now thought that I understood obedience. I knew the time was close when he mentioned going out of town for a few days. He had a meeting with the '_Flaming Snitches'_ and apparently he thought I could be trusted to stay home alone.

By now, I still had large gashes on my tender skin and had to wear long clothing to conceal them. People on the streets of Diagon Ally no longer said 'hi' when I passed and if they did, I simply ignored them. I'd do anything to make sure I wouldn't get in trouble with Ron. I just had to hold up my act until he left and then I'd be done. Never would I have to be under his demanding control again.

When that fateful day finally arrived, I was nervous and happy at the same time. This was after all, a life or death situation and anything could happen. I fidgeted with hem of my skirt until it was time to see him out.

"I'll be back in a couple of days." Ron enlightened me. Then he warned, "Behave, Hermione. I wouldn't want to have to punish you when I return."

"Don't worry, Ronald. I'll be absolutely fine by myself." I informed him strongly. He ignored my tone and kissed me on the forehead, bidding his adieu. I breathed a sigh of relief when he walked out of that door and out of my life.

I immediately went to the large broom closet and lifted up the floor boards. That was where I had been stashing everything I would need to make my escape. I double-checked everything to make sure it was there. Then I started the dirty work. If anything was out of place, I knew there would be hell to pay.

My murder would be staged in the kitchen. It would look like I had been eating dinner when I died. I used a dead Bogart that had been tampered with to keep a certain form, which in this case was to look like me. But I had injected it with a mixture of Nymph blood and my blood along with a few simple herbs that would cause the blood stream to morph until it matched mine. Such changes were absolutely untraceable so they'd never guess that it wasn't really me.

Then I stepped away from it about a foot or so and shouted, "_INCINDIO!_" The Bogart immediately caught aflame. I then hurried off into my room and grabbed my packed bags that I had hidden under the bed. If I didn't leave soon, I'd burn along with the rest of the flat. I took one last look at what I once called my home, before grabbing some floo powder and rambling the address of the place I thought I'd be happiest.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Present Time:**

"You mean you had already had another place to go?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "But you said so yourself that no one could know of your plan, so how did you do it? And how did you end up homeless?"

"Well, because I was dead to the _Wizarding _Community, I had no choice but to take residence in the _Muggle_ World. That's where the trouble started. I thought I had done my research when I bought a small flat in Muggle London, but apparently I hadn't done enough. The Galleons that I had transferred into Pounds wasn't near as much as I had originally thought."

"You see, I hadn't been to the Muggle world in quite some time and things had changed drastically. Inflation had occurred an money was extremely hard to come by, let alone keep. I found myself working odd jobs, trying to make ends meat. On top of that, I was taking a medicine called TopaMax to stabilize my tremors. Then, a year later, the landlord said he could no longer accept late rent and I was forced to the streets." Hermione explained.

"Couldn't you have gotten a different job, though?"

"No, it wasn't that simple. Because of the inflation, businesses were laying off workers left and right. I could no-longer buy my medicine either. I couldn't go to my parents or my friends because I was already dead in their minds. I couldn't go home to Ron; he'd just beat me. I had nowhere to go."

"Hermione," Draco looked her in the eye. "How long have you been on the streets?"

"At least two years now." she answered quietly. She then looked away from him and bowed her head, ashamed at who she had become. "Perhaps it was punishment for leaving. Maybe I really am a Mudblood." A lone tear streaked down her face.

"Don't say things like that." He lifted her head. "You're the brightest witch of your age! Your Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake!" he smiled at her, wiping her tear away.

"Draco… why are you doing this?" she asked searching his liquid silver eyes. "Why are you helping me?"

Draco moved his hands away from her and frowned. "After the war, I was in denial. My father raised me with certain beliefs that he literally beat into my head. When the Dark Lord lost and my father was sent to Askaban, I was lost. I had never known anything else."

"Then, one day I was reading the '_Daily Prophet,'_ and your face was in the obituaries. At first I didn't care, hell I was happy. Finally the _Golden Trio_ and their followers would suffer as I. But then I felt something, something I had never felt before: guilt. I felt absolutely horrible for all the years I had treated you so badly. After all, it was _you_ and your friends who had saved _me_ in that final battle."

"On the day of your funeral I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sat through the entire service a changed man. I completely ignored the angered looks of the Weasley clan and paid my respects. The only person who didn't question my motives was Potter, who had given me a small smile. That day I vowed never to treat anyone as horrible as I had treated you, and so far I haven't." Draco said quietly. He had never revealed many of his thoughts to others, but around Hermione, he felt he could. She, like him, had been through a lot in her life. She deserved the honest truth.

"Draco," Hermione said warmly as she place a hand on his shoulder. "What you have done for me today proves you're a changed man. Without your kindness, I'd still be on the streets waiting patiently for death to come. I accept your apology and I offer my own in return." she smiled.

"You shouldn't have to do that, it was mostly me anyway." Draco told her, but then he smiled, saying. "I accept."

"Thank you." she whispered as she gave him a small hug, which he accepted awkwardly in return.

"I think that will be enough for tonight." Draco said thoughtfully as he turned off the recorder. "I will send this off to the Ministry in the morning. Until then, you should get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Hermione agreed as she bid him 'Good night,' and headed to her room. Once there she plopped down on her soft, oversize bed. Her last thought before closing her eyelids was, '_who would have thought that I could turn Malfoy into such a gentlemen…'_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Before you even ask, yes TopaMax is indeed a real medicine. It is normally prescribed to people who suffer from tremors caused by Parkinson's Disease. And do remember that Hermione's tremors are caused by the miss-aimed unforgivable that Ron cast in the last chapter. I thought I'd bring out the more sensitive side to Draco's personality. What do you think? In the next Chapter Draco and Hermione will travel to the Ministry of Magic in hopes of finding Justice!

-KKM


	5. Friends Reunited

-1**Saving Granger**

By - Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

_"I think that will be enough for tonight." Draco said thoughtfully as he turned off the recorder. "I will send this off to the Ministry in the morning. Until then, you should get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."_

_Hermione agreed as she bid him 'Good night,' and headed to her room. Once there she plopped down on her soft, oversize bed. Her last thought before closing her eyelids was, _'who would have thought that I could turn Malfoy into such a gentlemen…'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 4: Friends Reunited

**Present Time:**

Hermione woke the next morning feeling comfortable and relaxed. Her eyes slowly adjusted as she began to remember all that had happened the night before. She stretched lazily an rolled out of her soft bed. She hadn't had such a good rest since she had been kicked out of her old flat in Muggle London. She mentally thanked Draco for his excellent hospitality towards her.

Then she slid out of her warm, silver silk pajamas an began to put on some clothes that Dopey had laid out for her. She strolled to the bathroom, looked at the mirror, and smiled. She'd never looked better. She was wearing an expensive looking black dress suite and a pair of heals to match that made her look poise. She used her wand to twist and clip her hair so that it no longer covered her neck. She had to admit, she looked both sharp and intimidating.

With that in mind, she headed downstairs with her head held high. Draco was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"There's the Hermione I know and love." he greeted her. Then he took her by the arm and lead her into the kitchen for breakfast. "How was your sleep? Was the room alright?"

"My sleep was amazing!" she said enthusiastically as Dopey served her a healthy helping of biscuits and gravy. "I don't think I've ever slept better and that room is absolutely gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you like it." Draco replied with an amused grin on his face as he watched her eat. He noticed that she ate with proper etiquette this time, but still finished with an abnormal amount of speed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked pointing at is half empty plate.

"I am eating. You've just finished faster that's all." he chuckled at her when she glared. After they finished Dopey returned and took their plates away."

"Thank you, Dopey." Hermione said kindly.

The young House Elf blushed and replied, "Dopey doesn't deserve such kindness. Bless you, Miss Granger." Then he bowed to both she and his master before disappearing with a _Crack!_

"It's almost time for our meeting at the Ministry." Draco commented as he looked at his watch. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, I am a little." she admitted as she sipped her tea. "I'm worried about who will be there. I just hope _he_ isn't there when we go."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Today, we are only going to meet with a Ministry Official and an Auror. The actual case probably wont happen for another couple of weeks." he informed her.

"Are the people we're meeting with good at what they do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I assure you that they are the best at what they do." Draco said with a knowing look. "We should be going now or we'll end up late."

"Alright, let's go." Hermione agreed as she followed Draco to the nearest fire place.

"You should go first." Draco said, handing her some floo powder. "Go to Ministry of Magic, Meeting Room Twelve."

"Thanks." she said as she threw the powder into the fire place, causing it to hiss with green flames. "Ministry of Magic, Meeting Room Twelve." she repeated clearly before jumping in.

When she appeared on the other side, she was immediately engulfed with hugs. She hadn't even had time to properly register what was going on.

"Oh, Hermione! I thought you were gone." one sobbed happily. The other couldn't even speak, he was so happy to see her.

"Harry, It's alright. I'm here now." she soothed as she continued to hug him through tears. Then she said, "Neville, you're here too? It's so good to see both of you again!"

"I told you I hired the best." Draco smirked as he exited the fireplace. "I never settle for anything less."

"Draco, you arranged for them to be here? Oh, thank you! You've been so kind!" she beamed as she gave him a hug too. Neville and Harry looked at her oddly but shrugged it off, they were just so happy that she was alive.

After everyone had calmed down and sat at the conference table, Harry asked, "Hermione where on Earth have you been? I had the whole Aurors Department searching for you murderer. Then Neville called me saying that Malfoy sent an owl saying he had found you. What's going on, here?"

"I believe that I can answer that, Potter. If you listen to this little recording, both you and Longbottom should be fully aware of everything that has gone on in the past three years." So without further adieu, Draco pulled out the recorder and pressed play.

A whole two hours later, the mood in the room had drastically changed. Neville looked terrified, Harry was cross between horrified and deadly angry, Draco looked disgusted, and Hermione looked like she was going to be sick. Everyone looked at Harry and knew that he would explode at any minute.

"THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE HE FUCKING DO THAT!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. He was beyond angry, he was ready to kill one Ronald Weasley.

"H-Harry, calm down." Neville pleaded. He didn't like it when Harry was like this.

"No I will not calm down, damnit! Did you not just hear what Ron _did_!?" Harry fumed.

"Potter, this is not the time to get your knickers in a twist. Besides your upsetting Hermione." He warned as he patted a now crying Hermione on the back. He didn't like it when she suffered like this, she had done it enough through the years.

Harry's expression clamed and he put an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I shouldn't have lost my temper, but I feel so betrayed by him at the moment." he tried to explain. She merely nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder in response.

"Well, Hermione," Neville spoke up, "I will talk with the other departments and get a court date set up immediately. Until then, I think it's best that you stay with Malfoy for awhile, that way we know that your at a safe place. Malfoy Manor is, after all, one of the most well protected places in all of Europe. Harry, Draco, I ask that each of you keep silent about Hermione. The Last thing we need is a leak in the Media. That could cause Ron to run. Hermione, if you do happen to go anywhere, make sure you use some type of concealment charm. With that said, unless anyone has anything they'd like to add," they all shook their heads 'no,' "this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone crowded by the fireplace to see Hermione out. "I promise that I'll do anything in my power to make sure Ron gets every punishment he deserves." Harry assured her with passion in his emerald eyes. Hermione smiled sadly at him an kissed he and Neville both on the cheek before disappearing behind Malfoy via floo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: In this Harry is the Auror and Neville is the Ministry Official. In the next chapter Hermione and Draco will have sometime to relax a little as they anxiously await the court dates.


	6. Dinner And A Movie

-1**Saving Granger**

By - Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

_Everyone crowded by the fireplace to see Hermione out. "I promise that I'll do anything in my power to make sure Ron gets every punishment he deserves." Harry assured her with passion in his emerald eyes. Hermione smiled sadly at him an kissed he and Neville both on the cheek before disappearing behind Malfoy via floo. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 6: Dinner And A Movie

**Present Time:**

"I hope Harry doesn't do anything stupid." Hermione said nervously as she sat on the living room couch. She and Draco had been home for a couple of hours now and were dressed more comfortably.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he joined her.

"He has a horrid temper and I'm afraid that he'll do something to Ron that he'll later regret." she admitted. "He never did take kindly to those who endanger his friends and family."

"I understand what you mean, but things have changed since you've been gone. Potter has matured over the years and is able to deal with things better. I believe we can trust him to do the right thing." Draco soothed her as he put an arm over her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I sure hope so. I'd hate to see him get in trouble for something he had no control over." she said as she looked deeply into his eyes. It struck her as odd that she could find so much warmth in his metallic silver eyes.

Draco smiled kindly at her as he got an idea. "Hey, Hermione, Why don't we go out tonight? We'll have dinner and a movie. It'll be the perfect way to take our minds off of things."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea! How should I dress?" Hermione asked excitedly. She hadn't been out in such a long time.

"Hmm… wear something dressy but not _too_ dressy." he said thoughtfully. "Is that alright with you?"

"Sounds great!" she exclaimed as she gave him a quick hug before hopping of the couch.

"There should be some clothes about your size in your closet. I had Dopey get them for you." Draco told her before she went up the stairs."

"Thanks!" she yelled as she bolted for her bedroom. She was excited and wanted to get ready. Draco smiled as he watched her go before getting up to get ready himself.

When Hermione got to her room, she opened her closet and gasped. The entire walk-in closet was filled to the brim with different types of clothing that were all separated into categories. She immediately narrowed her search down to the clothes labeled 'dressy,' and 'date.' Why there was a section labeled 'date' she had not a clue, but was glad it was there when she found a tight-fitting, sleeveless silk dress that ended just above her knees. At the bottom of the closet she found a matching pair of peep-toe pumps to go with her outfit.

Next, she headed to the bathroom to fix her make-up. She applied mascara, eyeliner, and a smoky gray coloured eye-shadow. Then she put on son sheer pink lip gloss and some light pink blush. She then painted her nails a shiny silver colour. While she was waiting for that to dry, she took her wand and began altering her appearance. Her amber eyes morphed into a brilliant light blue and her hair brightened into a platinum blonde. Her frizzy curls disappeared until only her shiny, strait, shoulder length locks remained. Though she had changed nothing else, no one would have guessed that _she_ was _Hermione Granger_ of all people.

When she felt that she was ready, she confidently made her way down the stairs. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Draco. He was more handsome then ever as is angel-blond hair was no longer slicked back causing a few bangs to fall freely in his face. He wore black trousers and a silver button-up top that caused his eyes to glitter handsomely. He was quiet the sight indeed.

When he saw her he looked both shocked and pleased. It took him several moments to take her in before commenting. "You look beautiful Hermione." he complimented as he took her by the arm. "I wish you didn't have to hide your appearance though, I always have had a thing for your hair.

"Oh really, now?" she teased. "That's to bad now isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," he agreed. "but I'm ok with anything your willing to give."

"How charming." she smiled.

"I thought so." he smirked.

"So where are you taking me this evening, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see, Miss Granger." he said, offering her his arm. When she accepted it, he apparated them to their destination.

"Wow." Hermione whispered. The restaurant was huge! Hundreds of witches and wizards bustled about, ordering meals.

"Name, sir." a pointy nosed waiter asked as he eyed them suspiciously.

"The reservations should be under Malfoy." Draco informed him.

"Right this way then, Mr. Malfoy." the waiter directed ignoring Hermione's presence. She gave Draco a questioning look, but he only shook his head, not really understanding the waiter's behavior either.

Once they were seated Draco asked, "So besides the snooty waiter, do you like it here?"

"Of course, It looks amazing and the food on the menu looks delicious." she smiled happily. Then her smile faded as she saw who was seated at the table behind them.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked with concern written all over his face.

"Look behind you." she whispered. He did, and wasn't very happy with who he saw. At the table behind them, sat no other then Ron Weasley with Lavender Brown. A giant engagement ring adorned her long, slender fingers.

"Hermione we don't have to stay here if you don't want to." Draco said quietly, not really wanting a reason to cause anxiety. Tonight was supposed to be their night to relax.

"Don't worry about it Draco. He can't recognize me anyway, so there's really no reason to leave."

"Are you sure your alright with this?" he asked one final time.

"Positive."

After that, the waiter came and they ordered their food. Both had red wine and the spaghetti platter. The chatted and laughed at each other's jokes. Dinner was going great until Ron noticed Draco.

"Well if it isn't Ferret Face. Off with another bimbo, are we?" Ron sneered as he approached their table, Lavender in toe.

"Please don't insult my date, Weasley. You know absolutely nothing about her." Draco warned as he gave the redhead an icy glare.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. If I don't, then you will so who cares?" Ron asked. Then without waiting for an answer, he turned his attention to Hermione. "He only wants you because you're a piece of ass, sweat cheeks."

Draco glared angrily and his fists clinched. The Weasel was going to far. But before he could say anything, Hermione spoke up. "Somehow I think your speaking more about yourself then Draco here." she drawled.

"Your sadly mistaken, Bitch. After the quick shag-session he'll have with you, he'll dump you."

"Weasel, I'm warning you…" Draco snarled. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Warning me what? Your just a sorry excuse of a man, Malfoy. You don't have a caring bone in your body. I'm just trying to help your little 'friend,' here to see the light."

_Smack!_ Hermione had never felt so good in her life. "Don't fuck with my man." she practically growled at him. Then she immediately regretted it when Ron began to raise his own hand, but Draco caught it, stopping it from hitting her in the face.

"Don't you _dare_ hit her! You've already caused enough damage." He shouted. Then he through a tip on the table. "Come on, dear. Let's get out of here." Then they walked hand and hand out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for that back there." Hermione blushed as they walked toward the movie theater, still holding hands.

"Don't mention it." he smiled. "Did you see Weasley's face after you backhanded him? That was amazing!"

"You're silly, Draco." she said rolling her eyes.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way." he teased as he wrapped his arms around her.

The rest of the night was quite peaceful. Hermione chose some sort of horror film at the theater. Draco didn't really understand most of it, but he did enjoy it when she hugged onto his arm for dear life on the scary parts. When they finally got home, both were sad to see the night go having each learned something about the other. As the went to sleep their dreams were filled with thoughts of the other.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Holly Cow! It's like 6 a.m.! I guess time flies when your having fun, right? Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's about time those two started showing attraction for each other. In the next chapter, they will find out the court dates.

-KKM


	7. Harry Pays A Visit

**Saving Granger**

By - Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

_"You're silly, Draco." she said rolling her eyes._

_"But you wouldn't have me any other way." he teased as he wrapped his arms around her._

_The rest of the night was quite peaceful. Hermione chose some sort of horror film at the theater. Draco didn't really understand most of it, but he did enjoy it when she hugged onto his arm for dear life on the scary parts. When they finally got home, both were sad to see the night go having each learned something about the other. As the went to sleep their dreams were filled with thoughts of the other. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 7: Harry Pays A Visit

**Present Time:**

Hermione and Draco were eating breakfast when Harry's owl, Hedwig, flew through the window. The beautiful snow owl landed in front of Hermione and lifted it's leg up. She carefully untied the parchment from the bird's leg and tossed it a piece of bacon before watching it fly away.

"Friendly bird Potter has there." Draco commented as he continued eating his eggs.

"Her name is Hedwig and she's only friendly if she knows you, she'll bite your fingers off otherwise." Hermione informed him.

"I'll keep that in mind." he smirked. "So what does Harry have to say?"

"Read it for yourself." she shrugged as she handed him the note.

_Dear Hermione & Draco,_

_I will be visiting you around noon to discuss when your court dates are. I feel that I must also inform you that Ronald Weasley was promptly arrested early this morning. Though he is no longer a risk, I still don't recommend that you go anywhere without concealment charms. _

_Until this afternoon,_

_Harry James Potter__- Head of the Auror Department_

"It's a bit formal, don't you think?" Draco questioned with his brow quirked.

"Perhaps, but that is to be expected. After all, he is doing his job. Wouldn't it look odd if his owl was intercepted and it said, 'Hey, Herms! Be at your all's pad in an hour.'?"

"I see what you mean." Draco chuckled as he thought about it. The idea seemed ridiculous and amusing. "We have about three hours until he arrives. You want to go shopping or something?"

"You, the great Draco Malfoy, just asked me to go shopping?" Hermione giggled. She could just imagine him rummaging through clothes at a department store like a little girl trying to find the perfect outfit. "Oh, I've got to see this!"

"What? I'll have you know that I like to shop." Draco said as he raised his chin defiantly. "So is that a yes to my offer?"

"Yes, indeed." Hermione smiled in an amused sort of way. "I bet that I can find a better outfit then you can." she challenged.

"Oh, really? I highly doubt that." he said as they both disappeared through the emerald green flames of the fireplace.

Exactly three hours later, both Hermione and Draco returned to the manor with bags loaded with clothes. Both had large smiles donned on their carefree faces. "Did you see how big Madame Maxine's eyes got when we told her we'd buy all this stuff?" Draco chuckled good naturedly.

"I almost thought she was going to have a heart attack!" Hermione laughed just as hard.

"Well, it's good to see that you two are getting along so well." a familiar voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she dropped her shopping bags and rushed to him, giving him a big hug.

"Hey, Potter." Draco greeted as he walked to the two, who were still standing in the door way.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded as he led the trio to the kitchen table. They all seated themselves and prepared to talk seriously. "I assume you both got my letter, is that correct?" Both nodded, so he continued, "Since Ron is now in custody, the Ministry has decided to trail him in a week."

"Oh, Harry! That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled. It was obvious to both men in the room that she was starting to get her old spark back. Draco smirked at her, but Harry on the other hand, looked as if he had swallowed something sour.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite." Harry said sadly. "See the problem is not Ron himself, but his family. The Weasley's all, with the exception of the twins, work at the ministry in powerful positions. The issue with that is that most likely they will be on the jury."

"You mean that they don't believe me?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Out of all the Weasleys, the only one who believe us, Mr. Weasley. The twins do as well, but they are not on the Ministry so they can't help us."

"Ginny doesn't believe me?" Hermione asked in a barley audible tone.

"She's hurt inside, Hermione. I did my best to explain, I really did. She just didn't want to hear it." Harry paused, then added, "She left me, Hermione. It was all to much for her."

Hermione looked into the painful eyes of her friend. He was suffering just as much as she was, but she couldn't help but feel like she was the cause. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I never wanted this." she said tearfully.

"It's all right. We'd been having problems for awhile now. This is probably for the best." Harry had expected her to cry on his shoulder since her tears were now freely flowing, but he was farley surprised when instead, she turned to Draco. Harry watched curiously at the exchange as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed her to weep on his shoulder. For the first time, Harry actually saw Draco as a human being who cared for another individual other then himself. Harry was astonished by this discovery.

After giving the two an exact copy of the court dates, Harry bid his adieu. He had a lot on his mind and needed some time to think things out.

"Are you going to be alright?" Draco asked as he escorted Hermione to her room. They stopped to face each other when they reached her door.

"I'll be alright. It's just… I can't believe that there's a possibility that I went through all of this for nothing. Draco, I'm so afraid." Hermione confided in him.

"You have nothing to be afraid of." Draco informed her as he looked into her damp, amber eyes. "I'll protect you." he whispered in her ear as he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't of saved me when you did, Draco." she said tenderly. She leaned back so she could see his liquid-silver eyes. "You've helped me so much."

"I'm sure I can help you even more." he said in a husky voice as he leaned closer. When their lips touched, it was like a brilliant flame. Each felt the excitement that was behind it and each understood what it meant. Things between them would never be the same again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** So sorry this update was so late. I've been working on a seven page essay for my History Class and just couldn't seem to get away from it long enough to finish this chapter. The next chapter might be a slow update too. I made it into a play, _TO KILL A MOCKING BIRD,_ and will be attending the practices for the next two weeks. The play is going really well so far, but nothing will ever beat the book. J


	8. Court And Confrontations

_**Saving Granger**_

_By - Keshia Kay Mansell_

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_**Last Time:**_

"_I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't of saved me when you did, Draco." she said tenderly. She leaned back so she could see his liquid-silver eyes. "You've helped me so much."_

"_I'm sure I can help you even more." he said in a husky voice as he leaned closer. When their lips touched, it was like a brilliant flame. Each felt the excitement that was behind it and each understood what it meant. Things between them would never be the same again._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 8: Court And Confrontations

**Present Time:**

It had been a whole week since Draco had kissed Hermione and they had gotten considerably closer in the last seven days. Hermione couldn't help but feel like she was loved again. Draco had taken her out to dinner nearly every night (still with the concealment charms on) and he had even paid for her to have new prescriptions to keep her tremors from attacking her. Life was going good.

But in the deepest parts of Hermione's mind lingered thoughts of the Weasley's betrayal towards her. She understood that Ron was their family, but she still felt a pain in her heart because she knew they didn't believe her. Even Ginny, her best friend, had abandoned her and broke Harry's heart because of it. Hermione felt like everything was her fault. But then Draco would calm her and cause her to see the better sides of life. She hadn't been joking when she had said that she wouldn't have known what to do without him.

Today was the day that Hermione was to go to court. At the moment she was in front of her bathroom mirror fumbling to get her purl earrings on. Once she had them on, she stepped back to observe her reflection. She wore a crisp-looking green business suit that made her look as if she was to be the lawyer instead of the plaintiff. Her normally frizzy brown hair was now tied in an elegant bun that rested on the back of her head. Around her neck lay a matching purl necklace that Draco had bought for her a couple of days ago. On her feet she wore a pair of black pair peep-toe pumps that accented her calf muscles nicely.

"How do I look?" She asked her reflection.

"Fabulous." her reflection replied with a sly wink.

"I quite agree." Draco smiled as he entered the room. He wore a black suite with a silver business tie that made his eyes seem to glow. His blond hair was slicked back with ease.

"You look quite charming yourself, dear." Hermione smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Even through his suit she could feel his muscular arms. Quidditch had done him well.

"I'm glad you think so." he smirked as he gently kissed her on the lips. When her pulled back he said, "I just came to warn you hat the portkey leaves in ten minutes."

"Ok, hold on one second and I'll come down with you." Hermione said as she quickly grabbed her purse from her room. Then they walked downstairs hand-in-hand. In the living room sat their portkey. Hermione could tell because it was the only dirty thing in the whole house: an old boot.

Both she and Draco grabbed a hold of the rancid looking object and waited. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1." Hermione felt an uncomfortable pull from her navel. The world seemed to swish before her eyes. "Let go, Hermione!" Draco's voice rang through the chaos. She would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed her just in time. She smiled a quick thanks to him.

After they regained their senses, they walked about a block through Muggle London until they stood before a broken down telephone booth. Draco looked a little confused when Hermione led him to it. "I always thought that the Ministry would think of something cooler then this… _thing_." he frowned as Hermione took two coins from her purse that were labeled _Ministry of Magic_.

"This is a telephone booth, Draco. And it has to look like this. The Ministry wouldn't want muggles running around the Ministry now, would they?" she chuckled. Then she took out a piece of paper that had little numbers on it. "Here Draco, hold the receiver while I dial us in." Having no idea of what she was talking about, he did as he was told. He watched as she dialed the numbers 2,4,4, and 2. Almost immediately the booth was filled with a woman's voice.

"_Welcome to the Ministry o Magic. Please state your name and business."_ the cool voice directed.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger, accompanied by Draco Lucius Malfoy and we are here to atened at trail between myself and Ronald Arthur Weasley." Hermione answered calmly.

"_Thank you. Please take the badges below and attach them to your robes."_

Below, just as the voice had said, two badges appeared at the dispenser in the booth. One was labeled _Hermione Granger, Abuse Hearing_ and the other _Draco Malfoy, Abuse Hearing_. Once they had attached the badges to their outfit's the booth began to shutter and slowly descend downward. Hermione giggled when the booth finally stopped. Draco's normally calm complexion was now meek and pale.

"Problems, dear?" Hermione asked innocently.

"None at all." Draco glared playfully at her. "But they could have warned us that it would do that."

Then they both stepped out of the booth and into the Ministry of Magic. Not really sure of where to go, Hermione and Draco decided to wait in front of a large Fountain. The Fountain contained large statues of a Wizard and Witch standing boldly as they were surrounded by a Centaur, a Goblin, and a House Elf - all with awed looks on their faces. Hermione observed the fountain with a doubtful look on her face.

"Look here," she said to Draco as she pointed at the large characters, "they've got it all wrong! Centaurs and Goblins don't look up to wizards and witches! Oh, and that poor House Elf! What _were_ they thinking!?"

"Um… I'm not entirely sure, but your gaining a lot of attention. I say we should try to figure out where Potter is and get out of here. If the _Daily Profit _gets a picture of you, they'll have kittens!" Draco said nervously. People were beginning to stare and point at them. It wasn't every day you saw a perfectly healthy dead which, unless she were a ghost of course.

"We'd better get a move on, then. The hearing starts in thirty minutes!" Hermione informed him. "Lets go to the elevator. If we go to the Auror Headquarters, we should be able to find him."

"Good thinking!" Draco said as they rushed madly through the crowd to get to the elevators.

Once they were finally on, they watched as other various witches and wizards hurriedly entered and exited. Much to the couple's pleasure, many were to busy with their jobs to recognize the famous duo. But unfortunately for Draco, the memos seemed to be extremely attracted to him. Every time the elevator opened, his head was pelted by at least ten of the blasted things. By the time they got to '_Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services' _Hermione was rolling on the floor with laughter and Draco was throwing various jinxes at the offending memos.

"Hermione, Draco, I was just about to come find you!" Harry's smiling face came into view. Then he looked at Draco's ripped suit. "What in Merlin's beard happened to you?"

"Memos." Draco replied moodily as he repaired his suit with his wand and Hermione erupted in another fit of giggles.

Um… ok." Harry smiled uncertainly. Then he gave Hermione a friendly hug. "We still have quite a bit of time. Why don't you two come with me to my office for a cup of tea?"

"Sounds good!" Hermione said cheerfully. When they got to Harry's office they took few seconds to look around. The walls were covered with posters anywhere from Quidditch to at-large wanted Wizards. There were even a few Muggle posters here and there. Next to an enchanted window at the far end of the office sat a desk with a name plate that read _Harry James Potter, Head Auror_. Harry motioned to the two chairs that were in front of it as he seated himself behind it. "Where is Neville at?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He is going to meet us in the courtroom. He had some notes to gather up." Harry explained. Hermione nodded in an understanding sort of way. But Draco looked at her oddly; she was being a little too cheerful for someone who was about to enter court. Something was up.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Draco asked carefully. He did not want her to have any mood swings.

"I'm fine. I'm great, actually." When both men looked at her as if she had grown two heads, she knew she needed to clarify herself. "Today is the day that I'm going to make sure Ronald pays for everything he did to me. Today he'll get justice." she said strongly.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We'll get him, I promise." Harry's eyes shone with honesty.

"He's right." Draco smirked as he put an arm around her. "The Weasel is going down!"

"Speaking of wich, it's about time we head down to the courtrooms." Harry said as he stood up.

"Do we have to take the elevator?" Draco practically whined. Harry nodded in such a way that you would have sworn he had said, 'Well, duh!' Draco shook his head and muttered "Damn, and I just fixed this suit too." Harry gave a curious look to Hermione who whispered 'memos' under her breath. Harry only smiled as he led them to the elevator, where sure enough, Draco was once again pelted by numerous memos.

"I really can't say that I know why they did that to you Draco." Harry was saying after the got off at the _Department of Mysteries_ floor.

"I bet they just couldn't resist that _Malfoy Charm_ he's always carrying on about." Hermione joked as Draco sent her a death glare. Then, realizing the stupidity of the conversation, they all busted up laughing.

There laughter soon died though, as they began walking down the spiral staircase that led to the courtrooms. When the reached _Courtroom 10_, Neville was standing outside of the door with a folder and the tape recorder that Draco had given him last time they had met.

"There you guys are! We've only got about five minutes before the doors open. The Wizengamot is really strict on tardiness, so I'm glad your early." Neville rambled. It was easy to tell he was excited. He really did love to be involved in big cases like this and to be an old friend's lawyer was like the icing on the cake for him. Anyone to see him couldn't help but smile.

But when the door behind him gave a small _click_ and opened, it was all seriousness from then on. After they were sworn in, the four of them made their way to the left side of the room. Neville and Hermione were seated in the front, while Draco and Harry sat right behind them on the witness bench. Above them Hermione could see the Wizengamot members filing into the room. Her stomach plummeted when she saw all of the members with red hair. She decided to take interest in one of the walls instead.

Then the man the she dreaded the most entered the room. To say that Ronald Weasley looked pissed would be a serious understatement. He was positively radiating with hate when he saw Hermione sitting at the plaintiff's bench. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he shouted at her. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!"

Some Aurors that were standing by immediately swarmed him until he calmed down. Hermione shivered as she remembered all of the terrible things she had to go through. But when she felt Draco give her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, she suddenly felt more confident. She was no longer alone in this.

Hermione watched as a shrewd looking witch stood before the court. "Will the court please rise as the Percy Weasley, the Minister of Magic, takes his seat." They all stood and watched respectively as Percy entered the courtroom and took his seat. Then the witch spoke again. "This court is now in session on a matter of abuse with Hermione J. Granger versus Ronald A. Weasley. You may all be seated."

Hermione couldn't help but to feel like all eyes were drawn to her. Though she understood their reasons, she still wished that they'd find someone else to look at for a while. She watched as Neville stood up. Their side would go first.

"I'd like to call Miss Hermione Granger to the stands first." Neville said loudly so all of the Wizengamot could hear. There was a murmur of excited whispers throughout the room as she seated herself at the podium. Percy had to silence the court before they could continue. "Now, Miss Granger," Neville started. Is it true that you were engaged to Mr. Weasley?"

"Indeed, I was." Hermione answered. She was glad that he was starting out easy on her.

"Good, good. This must mean that you had strong feelings for him, am I correct?" Neville paced in front of her.

"Yes, in the beginning I did have feelings for him." she answered honestly.

"What made him change?"

"Well, I believe it all started when we couldn't agree on a wedding date. Ron wanted to get hitched right away, but I didn't want to. I wanted to wait until I knew I was ready. That was the advice my parents gave me anyway…before they died." Hermione's voice strained as she fought for control over her emotions. She refused to cry in front of all these people and she certainly wouldn't give_ him_ the pleasure.

"Go on, Miss Granger. Tell us about your first encounter in which your ex-fiancé acted against you." Neville urged her on.

"We were having another argument over the wedding dates, you see, but this time it was different. I've never seen Ronald angry like that. I especially didn't expect him to hit me!" Hermione said in a voice that was now angry. Then she seemed to be lost in thought.

"With the court's permission I'd like to play a tape that was recorded one night after Miss Granger was found by Mr. Malfoy. On it, she describes this incident and many others including how she managed to escape by staging he death." Neville asked. He didn't think it was a good idea for Hermione to be intimidated by all of these people during her testimony.

"Very well, Mr. Longbottom." Percy said with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you, Minister." Neville said as he pushed the 'play' button on the recorder. During the two hours that it played the whole courtroom seemed to get very cold. Everyone's eyes were on a very pale looking Ronald Weasley as they observed his reactions to the revelations on the tape. Every once in a while random witches and wizards could be heard gasping in an appalled manner. When the tape was finally done playing, Hermione looked at Neville.

"No further questions, our honor." Neville said as he sat down.

"Miss Brown, do you have any questions for the plaintiff?" Percy asked, still looking rather green from what he had just heard.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Lavender Brown smirked. Hermione glared at her coldly. "Miss Granger, why did you stage your death? I mean it is quite odd. Why not seek help at the Ministry?"

"I was under control _Lavender_. I had no other choice." Hermione said flatly.

"No need to get touchy, Miss Granger. It was just a question." Lavender retorted. "But I must disagree with you. There is always another choice."

"Like dying from being beaten to death?" she replied cooly.

"No, like calling out for help."

"But without a wand what good is that? Until that Quidditch game came along I was his slave. I had no where to go and no one to see because _he_ wouldn't let me." Hermione snapped.

"Sounds rather weak to me. Especially the part were you ended up without money. What ever happened to the _'Smartest Witch of the Century' _act?"

"Objection!" Neville interjected. "She's antagonizing the witness!"

"Objection sustained. Keep it clean Miss Brown." Percy warned.

"Fine. Now, how did you get Mr. Malfoy to take you in?" Lavender questioned with a sly grin. "Did you do hi any, you know… _favors_?" she suggested.

"Objection!" Neville shouted once more. But this time Percy was curious. He had known that Hermione and Draco were once enemies, so he wanted to know why that had changed.

"Over ruled. Sit down Mr. Longbottom." Neville gave him a disbelieving look before doing as requested. "Kindly answer the question, Miss Granger. Did you or did you not do any personal favors for Mr. Malfoy?"

"I absolutely did no such thing!" Hermione said completely offended by such a ludicrous question.

"No further questions." Lavender said carelessly as she sat down next to Ron.

"Miss Granger, you may be seated." Percy informed her. "Neville, call up your next witness."

"I'd like to call Mr. Draco Malfoy to the stand." Neville said. Draco gave Hermione a reassuring look as he went to the podium.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, where did you find Miss Granger and in what condition was she in when you found her?" Neville asked casually.

"Well, I was on my way to get a drink at a pub called the _Witch Hazel_ when she practically ran into me. We both fell to the ground because of the collision, you know? So anyway, I really can't say that I really recognized her until she spoke. Then when she realized it was me, she panicked and tried to apparate out of the place."

"Then what happened?" Neville asked.

"Well, I grabbed her right before she was able to and we ended up in this really disgusting looking alleyway. She tried to hex me next, but in her poor state she couldn't move fast enough so I accioed her wand."

"Describe the 'poor state' she was in, if you will."

"Of course. She wearing some extremely ragged clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in ages. She was almost deathly skinny and she had scars all over her. I had never seen her in such a state in my entire life. Any decent man would have been worried."

"Then what happened?"

"After I finally convinced her to come with me, which was no easy feat mind you, I wanted to know what the hell had happened. I mean, she was supposedly dead, and here I had her alive and sitting in my living room. After I found out what had happened, I got her the help that she needed, I offered her a place to stay, and I got her the medical attention she needed."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. No further questions."

"Miss Brown?" Percy asked.

"Yes, your honor." She nodded and stood up. "Mr. Malfoy, you came from one of the most prejudice pureblood families of our time, am I correct?"

"Yes." Draco replied in a bored tone. Every idiot knew the answer to that question.

"So why the change of heart?" Lavender quirked her brow at him.

"The answer to that one is simple, really. After my parents had died and Potter had finally rid the world of the Dark Lord, I was free. I could do and believe anything I want. Life is a whole lot different when your not in constant fear of death." The courtroom went silent after he said these few words. Even Lavender seemed shocked by it. But, she of course quickly recovered.

"What are you to Miss Granger?"

"We haven't really discussed that yet." Draco said truthfully. "But I hope that she sees me as more then just a caring citizen."

"And just what do you mean y that?"

"Over the past few weeks that she's stayed with me I've gotten to know her and truly care for her." he paused a moment to look in Hermione's eyes. "You could say that I've grown to love her." There were a few gasps from the court but Hermione and Draco paid no attention to them. They only had eyes for each other. But their loving gazes were soon interrupted by another one of Ron's outbursts.

"THAT SLUT! IS SHE SLEEPING WITH YOU TOO, FERRET!?" Ron seethed. Once again he was hit by numerous charms to shut him up.

"No further questions." Lavender said in a worried voice as she watched the Aurors deal with her client.

"Next, Longbottom." Percy ordered as he watched his brother with disgust.

"I'd like to call Harry Potter to that stand." Neville declared. All eyes watched with anticipation as their savior walked to the podium.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Long chapter, huh? Well that should make up for how long I made you guys wait. Schools finally out so I suspect that I'll be able to update sooner. Next time You'll hear Harry and Ron's testimonies. Enjoy!

-KKM


	9. Weasel's Testimony

_**Saving Granger**_

_By - Keshia Kay Mansell_

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_**Last Time:**_

"_No further questions." Lavender said in a worried voice as she watched the Aurors deal with her client._

"_Next, Longbottom." Percy ordered as he watched his brother with disgust._

"_I'd like to call Harry Potter to that stand." Neville declared. All eyes watched with anticipation as their savior walked to the podium._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 9: Weasel's Testimony

**Present Time:**

"Now Mr. Potter, you have been acquainted with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger for quite some time, am I correct?" Neville began.

"Yes, they have both been my closest friends since our first year at Hogwarts." Harry answered calmly.

"They both aided you in the war too, didn't they?"

"Yes. Hermione was like our researcher, while Ron was our strategizer. They helped me the most when I needed them." Harry said truthfully.

"When you say 'our,' whom are you speaking of?" Neville asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"Objection!" Lavender shrieked. "This is completely irrelevant to the case!"

"No, Minister. There is a point to this, I swear." Neville informed him.

"Very well, Mr. Longbottom. But be sure that we see the point soon." Percy said forcefully.

"Of course, Minister." Neville said before continuing his questioning. "In that point of time, were Order members asked to keep low key?"

"Yes. We strived to make sure that our personal lives were hard to reveal. That way, Death Eaters would never be able to harm us where we were most vulnerable."

"That was very wise of you." Neville complimented. "After the war, did some of the Order members continue to do so?"

"Very few. Most of us were happy to have our normal lives back." Harry paused a moment. "Ron and Hermione, however, still seemed to continue living in the shadows."

"And what do you mean by that, Mr. Potter?" Neville inquired.

"Well, after the war I barely saw them. If I did see one of them, it was mostly Ron. I always asked him why they were still low key and he always told me that they wanted to wait for the media to die down."

"Was Miss Granger ever present during these conversations with Mr. Weasley and yourself?"

"Only twice did I see her with him. He never left her alone for long. I do remember that she always seemed hollow after the war and her eyes were haunted." a wave of emotion swept through Harry's eyes as he looked down on Hermione. It was almost as if he was apologizing for his ignorance on her situation. "I guess I just always thought that it was because of all we saw during the war. So many of our closest friends died in those horrid times."

"Did you go to her supposed funeral?" Neville asked quietly.

"I did." his gaze shifted to Ron's direction. It was like a fire of fury had ignited in his forest green eyes. "No one could even mourn properly thanks to that _bastard_ over there."

"What did Mr. Weasley do at Miss Granger's funeral?" Neville asked curiously.

"He caused a giant scene because he didn't like one of the people that had decided to pay his respects." Harry snorted.

"And whom are you speaking of?"

"Draco Malfoy. No one expected him to be there, but he came. He looked just as terrible as the rest of us. No one asked him why he was there, we figured it was none of our business. Maybe he finally decided to mature a little, a war can do that to people. But Ron wouldn't have any of it. He was consumed with a venomous hatred that had controlled him through the years. He completely lashed out on Draco and threatened the man's life."

"How did Mr. Malfoy react?"

Harry thought a moment before replying. "He was rather calm, really. He called Ron a 'pathetic weasel that wouldn't know a griever if it smacked him on the arse.'" there were a couple of giggles among the court. "Then after the ceremony had ended, Draco left. Simple as that."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. No further questions."

Lavender stood as Neville went to his seat. "Mr. Potter, a good Wizard like yourself might have at least tried to investigate matters more, right?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Why didn't you try to find out more about Miss Granger's condition?"

"I believed that they needed their privacy." Harry said cooly as he waited for more of her rude questioning.

"Oh, really? So you didn't think that anything was amiss in their relationship?" Lavender asked smugly.

"I see were this is going Miss Brown and I'm not sorry to tell you that I _did _notice something amiss." Harry smirked as Lavender's face fell. "Hermione no longer looked at Ron with love, those looks were replaced with something a kin to dread. My only regret is by not putting two and two together."

Lavender was now glaring at him with irritation. This interrogation was clearly not going as she planned. "Is it possible that, at the funeral, Mr. Weasley acted as he did because of all of the years he had seen Mr. Malfoy as a foe?"

"I highly doubt it. Ron may not like Draco, but we all knew that most of his problem was how he was raised, not himself in general. I believe Ron was being careless and stupid when he verbally attacked Draco." Harry answered honestly.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. No further questions." Lavender scowled as she took her seat.

"Mr. Longbottom, do you have any more witnesses?" Percy asked.

"No, your honor. I have none." Neville answered politely.

"Miss Brown, you have the floor." Percy said tiredly as he waved his hand in her direction.

"Thank you, Minister." Lavender stood. "I'd like to call Ronald Weaslet to the stand." The whole room watched as Ron stepped up to the podium. "Mr. Weasley, how was your relationship with your ex-fiancé?"

"I thought we were pretty close. Obviously I was mistaken." Ron glared as he looked back and forth from Hermione to Draco.

"Did you ever suspect Miss Granger of cheating on you?" Lavender asked slyly.

"Objection!" Neville yelled angrily. "She's putting ideas in her client's head!"

"Over ruled." Percy said dismissively. "Answer the question."

"No, I guess I never did. I was with her so often that I don't ever think she would have had time."

"Of course." Lavender frowned. That was not the answer she was looking for. "Did Miss Granger ever show signs of wanting to leave you?"

"No, not really. I mean, she got cranky every once in a while. But she's a woman, what else would you expect?" Ron shrugged.

"When you came home the night of her supposed murder, what did you do?"

"I did what ever bloke would do, I called the Aurors!" Ron exclaimed.

"And what did they tell you?" Lavender asked.

"They told me that someone had murdered my fiancé." Ron answered. "But I said that it didn't make since. I didn't really know anyone that would want to kill my Hermione."

"At the funeral, why did you behave the way you did towards Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was devastated that I had just lost the love of my life. When I saw our enemy at Hermione's funeral I knew I had to act. My judgment may have been a little clouded that night, but I did that for _her_."

"Thank you." Lavender's smirk had returned. "No further questions."

"Mr. Longbottom, would you like to question the defendant?" Percy asked.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Weasley and I have _so_ much to talk about." Neville stood giving Ron a piercing gaze. Ron was now grimacing. "Mr. Weasley, I couldn't help but to notice that you have quite a bit of a control problem. Have you noticed it too?"

"No, I have not." Ron's ears began to turn red. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley. You see, just now in this very courtroom, you called Miss Granger _your_ Hermione. That sounds extremely possessive to me. Especially since you claim that she never spent her time anywhere besides in your company. Do you still stand by your testimony?"

"Well, yes I - no. It wasn't like that you see-" Ron began to cover up what he had said.

"It was a yes or no question, Mr. Weasley." Neville stated. "Please answer the question. You are under oath to tell us the truth."

"Y-yes." Ron said after awhile. "I suppose I was a tad possessive, but Hermione is a very beautiful woman. I had every right to do what I did!"

"And _what_ is it that you _did_, Mr. Weasley?" Neville smirked. He had caught the weasel in his trap.

"I did _nothing_!" Ron barked.

"Oh? But you must have done something for you to slip up and say something like that. What is it that your not telling us, Mr. Weasley?"

"You know _nothing_ about anything, Neville!" Ron yelled.

"I think I know more then you care to like, Mr. Weasley. I _know_ you are a very jealous man."

"I AM NOT A-"

"I _know_ that you treated Miss Granger as if she was dirt underneath your shoe." Neville continued calmly as if Ron wasn't shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I WOULD NEVER-"

"I _know_ that you kept her away from the outside world so that she wouldn't tell your dirty little secrets."

"THIS IS RIDICULUS-"

"And I _know _that you are so horrible that you drove this young woman to stage her death."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Objection!" Lavender shouted. "I'll not have him treat my client with such disrespect!"

"Perhaps he deserves it." Percy said after a moment of thought. "But I suppose that enough is enough. Objection sustained." Both Lavender and Ron looked at Percy with unbelieving eyes.

"You don't really believe this shit, do you Percy!?" Ron asked in a frustrated tone.

"Listen here, Ron, and you listen good! I will not put up with your crap in _my_ courtroom. Be lucky that I don't grant them permission to tear you limb from limb!" Percy yelled furiously at his brother.

"N-no further questions." Neville stammered as he watched the angry brothers glare at each other.

"Give your closing statements, Longbottom." Percy said coldly, barley taking his eyes off of Ron. Neville quickly did as he was told.

"Witches and Wizards of the court, we were gathered her today to hear a sad story from a troubled witch who felt that her only escape in life was that of death. And whom was she hiding from?" Neville pointed to Ron, who was now leaving the podium. "A man she once called a friend and even a lover. A man whose jealousy won over his soul."

"We are here today to seek justice for this man's terrible doings which left scars on beings as well as souls. I beg of you to trade places with this woman." Neville now pointed at Hermione. "And imagine living through the horrors of what was once her life. It has long been a goal to rid the world of bad wizards, don't let that goal stop short on this day. Please see to it that this man gets what he deserves so that this woman can sleep peacefully again." Neville finished and seated himself next to Hermione. Next, Lavender stood before the court.

"People of the court, today was a mistake. To say that my client is guilty would be like saying a child should never play. I believe there is more to this story then we really know. Whose to say that this woman wasn't having an affair? Perhaps she left him for someone new." She eyed Hermione and then Draco as she said this. "My client was framed for this. He was an innocent being caught in some love triangle that went South. I only hope that you all make that connection too. Please give my client a fair chance and do what's right for our society." Lavender finished.

"This court will now go through a ten minute recess." Percy informed them as he stood.

"Come on, Hermione." Neville said as he helped her stand up. "let's go wait outside of the courtroom."

"Ok." Hermione agreed. She needed to get up and walk around.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked when they reached the hallway outside of the courtroom.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't believe Lavender's tactics! First she asks if I slept with you, then she makes it seem as if you and I were having an affair! The audacity of that woman shocks me!" Hermione ranted.

"It'll be fine, you'll see." Draco murmured as he wrapped his arms around her. "She only said that because she knew she was on the loosing side of the case."

"I hope so." Hermione whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments until Harry and Neville came to fetch them.

"Come on guys! The court is refilling again." Harry said excitedly.

"Yeah, their almost ready to make their decision!" Neville exclaimed.

"Well, lets go then." Draco said as he and Hermione followed their friends back into the courtroom for the verdict.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Go Neville! I totally enjoyed writing the part where he and Ron are arguing! Guess What!? Only one more chapter to go! In the next chapter you'll find out the verdict and see what happens between our favorite little love birds. J

-KKM


	10. Free At Last

**Saving Granger**

By - Keshia Kay Mansell

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Last Time:**

"_Come on guys! The court is refilling again." Harry said excitedly._

"_Yeah, their almost ready to make their decision!" Neville exclaimed._

"_Well, lets go then." Draco said as he and Hermione followed their friends back into the courtroom for the verdict. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 10: Free At Last

**Present Time:**

Hermione anxiously watch as the Wizengamot filed in. Each of them wore a different expression. Some looked worried, some looked pleased, and others looked as if a great weight had been pulled from their shoulders. Percy looked rather grim as he took his seat in the courtroom. Everyone watched as he unrolled a long piece of parchment and began to read the verdict.

"Ronald Weasley, please stand." a hint of pain echoed through his words. "We, the Wizengamot of the courts, find the defendant…Guilty of all charges. You must serve a sentence of five years in Azkaban for your crime."

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Ron shouted as Aurors began to drag him away. "I'M YOUR OWN BROTHER! HERMIONE IF I _EVER_ GET OUT OF HERE I'LL GET MY REVENGE! YOU HEAR ME!? _I'LL KILL YOU!_"

When he was out of the room, Hermione burst out in tears. She was finally free. Free of a man who had tried to ruin her life. She was so happy that she had no idea of what to do! She quickly gathered Draco, Neville, and Harry for a much needed group hug. Without their support, she would have never been able to see this day.

"Um… Hermione?" Hermione lifted her head to see all of the Weasleys standing before them. Ginny looked as if she was on the verge of tears as she began to speak again. "H-Hermione, I didn't know… I really didn't t-think he w-was capable of _that. _P-please forgive us all?"

Hermione wiped away some of her straggling tears and smiled. "Of course I can." Ginny through her arms around her old friend and sobbed while the rest of the Weasleys began to reacquaint themselves with Draco, Harry, and Neville. By the time everyone had left the courtroom, they had all reunited their lost friendships.

When they had all made it to the entrance of the Ministry of Magic, they had to fight to get through the massive amounts of reporters that wanted to capture Hermione's photograph. Hermione barley had any time to say goodbye to her friends thanks to the enormous crowds. Draco had to practically shout in her ear that they were going to go to Harry's place for celebration due to all of the racket. Hermione was more then pleased when they were able to floo away from such chaos.

"Well done, 'Moine!" Harry greeted as they arrived at Number Twelve Grimuald Place.

"It's all thanks to you, Draco, and Neville, Harry." she smiled as Draco hugged her from behind.

"Hey, don't stand around over _there_. There's way to much to do over _here_." The trio looked towards the kitchen to see the Weasley twins and Neville all watching them with crooked grins plastered to their faces. "Come on, get over here already!"

But they weren't the only guests who had arrived. In a little over an hour, Harry's home had filled with all kinds of familiar faces from old schoolmates to Aurors. As Hermione went to fetch herself and Draco some drinks, music and Mrs. Black's murderous screams echoed throughout the house. Sometime during the night Harry and Ginny had apparently made up because they were now seated on a couch while snogging each other's brains out.

When Hermione returned with two butter beers she seated herself next to Draco. "IT SURE IS LOUD IN HERE." she shouted over the music.

"I AGREE." Draco shouted back. "DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?"

"WHAT?" she couldn't understand what he was saying over all the noise.

"I SAID, DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?" This time he kind of acted out the motions so she'd understand even if she couldn't hear. When she shook her head yes, he helped her up. She rested her head against his neck as her wrapped his arms around her. They swayed together lovingly as they got lost in the rhythms of the music. They went on like this for hours, though they occasionally sat down for rest and to talk to old friends. Soon the night drew to a close and it was time to say goodnight.

"Thanks for everything, Harry." Hermione said as she gave him a hug.

"No problem, Hermione." Harry said kindly. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione said in a confused sort of way.

"Well since the case is over I figured that you could stay with me until you found your own place." Harry told her. But the reaction he got wasn't what he had expected. Instead of appearing happy with his offer, she looked depressed. He followed her sad gaze until he saw Draco, who was still conversing with the Weasley twins.

"I can't do it, Harry. I cant just leave him like that." she whispered, now looking into his caring emerald eyes. "Over the past few weeks we've grown close, you know? I can really tell that he cares for me and somehow he's managed to have captured my heart."

"Are you sure about this? I mean after all that just happened, don't you think that this is rather quick?" Harry asked her. He watched Hermione's expression soften as she and Draco locked eyes for a split moment and knew his argument was lost.

"I love him." she admitted.

"I just hope you know what your getting into." Harry replied as Draco started walking towards them.

"I believe I do." she smiled

"Are you about ready to go?" Draco asked as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Yep. See you, Harry!" She waved as she shouted "Malfoy Manor!" and disappeared through emerald flames.

"Take care, Potter." Draco said as he turned to go. But Harry stopped him by grabbing his left shoulder.

"You better treat her well, Malfoy." Harry warned in a serious tone.

"I assure you that I will, Potter. You can bet my life on it." Draco smirked. And with those last words said, he too disappeared through the green flames.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked when Draco left the fireplace.

"Potter wanted to give me a pep talk, if you must know." Draco smirked.

"Oh, and what was this 'pep talk' about, if I dare ask?" Hermione quirked a curious brow at him.

"Well," Draco paused, "he threatened to hex me into an oblivion if I didn't take _extra-special_ care of you."

"Well now, we can't have him doing that, can we? That kind of rough housing would cause you to get a scratch, or _worse_!" she faked being shocked. "He could ruin your precious hair!"

"Oh, yes. Because that would _most certainly_ be the end of the world!" Draco exclaimed sarcastically.

"Now how can we possibly avoid _that_." Hermione asked as a sly smile crept its way to her lips.

"I could think of a few ways." Draco murmured huskily as he stole her lips in a kiss. "After all, we still have all our lives." He chuckled as he lifted her bridal-style and carried her to his bedroom. He was going to make good on that promise to Potter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? I really hoped that you all enjoyed this story and I'd like to thank you all for reading and leaving so many great reviews! I will tell you that I will write a sequel to this, which will simply be called **Saving Granger 2**. Thanks again!

-KKM


End file.
